Exploding Wave
Not to be confused with the Explosive Wave. or and or and }} is a powerful attack in which the user manipulates their ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field. With a swift upwards motion of the hand, this technique's user can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in a desired area nearby. The Exploding Wave was the attack used by Nappa when he and Vegeta first arrived on Earth, destroying East City completely. Vegeta also comments that even the Dragon Balls could have been destroyed by it (though this may be a mistake on Vegeta's part). Later on, Nappa attempted to use the move against Goku, but it was less effective as Goku was able to dodge it. Regardless of Nappa being the most popular user of the technique, Kami while in the human Shen's body was the very first seen user of the exploding wave when he used it on Piccolo Jr. during the Martial Arts tournament. While performing the technique, Kami performed many hand motions which eventually ends with the pointing and index fingers pointing upwards which sends Piccolo flying in the air. A very similar technique is used by Freeza when he first enters his second form. Shortly after performing it, Freeza stated that the attack was nothing special, as even Saiyans could do it (meaning Freeza probably was just using it for show or he couldn't help using it as he can't control himself when he's in his 2nd Form). In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Turles's henchman Amond used a variation of the technique to create a fissure in the ground so that the Tree of Might could be planted. Vegeta also has his own variation of the move, that being used against the Z-fighters, and significantly exhausting the user. Vegeta curls up to build up power, then releases it by stretching his arms wide up. The technique makes one more appearance in Dragon Ball GT, during the Super 17 Saga. After Nappa briefly returns from Hell, he uses it to obliterate an entire city once again. Also Syn Shenron is able to perform the technique. Majin Buu can use his Angry Explosion in a manor similar to an Exploding Wave as opposed to the usual Super Explosive Wave variation. Known variations ;Volcano Explosion :The Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. ;Death Storm :A variation of the Exploding Wave used by 2nd Form Freeza. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. ;Gigantic Blaze :A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. ;Angry Explosion :subsequent to his first use of the attack Majin Buu used his Angry Explosion attack as an Exploding Wave, by lifting both hands above his head, causing an explosion that leveled entire cities. Character meaning * 爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb * 発 (Hatsu) = Send / emit * 波 (Ha) = Wave Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques